Smallville Fans Gone Wild!
by DelilahsAngel
Summary: Me and My Smallville Loving Friends in a boring English class. We use our private school educations to amuse you so the least you could do is humor us and read this. Thanx! PS: I apologize to Alabama. In fact, I Love Alabama and in no way meant to hurt it


Me and My Smallville Loving Friends in English Class- since its boring as heck we all  
role play from our favorite show... Im Gaby...just to let you know. This is funny as hell.  
  
Person from SV/Person from my class/why?  
  
Whitney- Tal : hes really possesive of girls he dates  
  
Pete- Adam: he really doesnt say nething at all  
  
Lana- Jessica: shes kinda shy and whiney! (hehe j/k)  
  
Chloe- Me!: im really curious and i love to write!  
  
Lex- Aaron: hes mysterious and quiet   
  
Clark- Tom Welling : because no one in my class is hot enough to be him  
  
Victoria- Caity and Arthur: One for each fake boob  
  
Gaby/Chloe: Clark loves Chloe 4 ever!   
  
Aaron/Lex: Lex sets up Clark with Lana  
  
Gaby/Chloe: Lex only does that cuz he loves Clark!  
  
Aaron/Lex: Nelle loves Clark's dad  
  
Gaby/Chloe: Nelle loves anybody willing to screw her!  
  
Aaron/Lex: Pete and Whitney make out in the locker room.  
  
Gaby/Chloe: I wish....  
  
Aaron/Lex: I love my English whores!  
  
Gaby/Chloe: I love aliens...big muscular aliens with curly black hair...  
  
Aaron/Lex: MMM...Minty!  
  
Gaby/Chloe: definatly :) I love Clark. Petes my homeboy! Yippee!  
  
Aaron/Lex: I could buy a whole 3rd world country....like Alabama.  
  
Gaby/Chloe: lol! what do u have in ure house?  
  
Aaron/Lex: A kosher Mcdonalds! Want a chicken nugget?  
  
Gaby/Chloe: Why are they green?  
  
Aaron/Lex: Kryponite nuggets. Want one?  
  
Gaby/Chloe: Ok only if you stop hooking up Lana and Clark!  
  
Jess/Lana: Lana kix ass! even if shes a whiner--my parents are dead! I miss them! Did  
you know my parents are dead?  
  
Gaby/Chloe: Lana needs to stop whining so Pete can get some lines! I swear  
the minute Lana shuts up, Petes gunna say sumtin big like...come out of the closet  
but everyone will miss it cuz Lana will talk again! Let my homie talk!  
  
Aaron/Lex: I thought Lana and Chloe were friends now.  
  
Gaby/Chloe: They are but Lana still needs to stop whining! Boohoo ure parents are dead!  
GET OVER IT!!  
  
Aaron/Lex: Lana and Whitney can whine together. Wud u like some cheese with ure  
wine?  
  
Gaby/Chloe and Jess/Lana: GO SCREW PRINCIPAL KWAN!  
  
Gaby/Chloe: And stop getting Lana with my man!  
  
Aaron/Lex: Why shud I? No, they belong together! Plus I owe Clark something...I dont  
remember what for...I shud be dead u know!  
  
Gaby/Chloe: Really? hmmm what exactly do you owe MY HOTTIE? u perverted  
petophile! Clark belongs with me!  
  
Jess/Lana: Lana Rules! Lana and Whitney 4 ever!  
  
Aaron/Lex: U mean my lover? I can buy like 10 Clarks with my money. Plus...my laptop  
is better than ures!  
  
Gaby/Chloe: U mean there are 10 Clarks out there? I really shud get out of the Torch  
office more often!  
  
Aaron/Lex: U shud!! Neways, Hows Whitney?  
  
Jess/Lana: He broke up with me for c H l O e. (a/n: the guy who plays Whitney is  
currently dating the girl who plays Chloe so we pretend he broke up with Lana for me.)  
  
Gaby/Chloe: Ugh u think he was protective with Lana? hes so much more with me!  
  
Then we all got bored and decided to write a poem: This is the result!  
  
Sexy Lexy had no hair   
Victoria had a pump  
Chloe says, "Lets INVESTIGATE!"  
and Whitneys trucks all end up in the dump  
  
Clark needs to stop looking at Lex's butt  
and Petes my homie gee  
Lanas parents are dead, didnt u know?  
Nelles acting really bitchy!  
  
Pa Kent needs an orange car  
Ma Kents really cool  
Tina Greer can morph into you  
Eric Summers destroyed the school  
  
Amy and Jeff had Lex obsessions  
Greg turned into bugs  
Sir Harry wants Lex's company  
Kyle gave people "Hugs" (a/n Mmm Minty!)  
  
I have my own theory  
about Petes sexuality  
The minute Lana stops whining  
Pete will scream "IM GAY AND I LOVE WHITNEY!"  
  
Clark gave Chloe flowers  
and kissed her on the head  
Too bad he couldnt save her  
"OH NO IM ALMOST DEAD!"--(thats what I said when I fell!)  
  
Petes loves Chloe who loves Clark who loves Lex who loves Lana who loves Whitney  
who loves Pete and the cycle starts again.  
Victoria loves herself too much  
How boob jobs? more than 10 (thousand)  
  
Earl Jenkins has the jitters  
and hurt Lex on Level 3  
When Lex got interveiwed about it  
he was too busy staring at Chloe  
  
Lex hinted that Vicki was a ho  
and everybody cheered!  
Then something strange happened  
Chloe put it on the wall of weird  
  
Clark is really hot  
and no one seems to care  
Whitneys sunglasses are so cute  
and Lana accepted Lex's dare  
  
Lanas gunna be Lex's new ho  
and Clark will be real mad  
Pete and Whitney shud hook up  
and Chloe will be real sad  
  
Ma Kent rocks the house (a/n: Im a Ma Kent fan)  
Pa Kent looks at Lana in the telescope  
Clarks mouth is minty  
because he uses Scope (Aaron/Lex: It was gum!)  
  
So all in all, I wanna say a few  
things that need to be  
Pete desperatly needs more lines  
and Clark, Chloe and Lex shud have an orgy...(Lana can join if she wants but Pete and  
Whitney are exclusive) 


End file.
